


Gotta Catch ‘Em All (Or Just One)

by magnetohmy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pokemon References, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: Harry takes his daughter trick or treating and ends up catching a very cute Bulbasaur.





	Gotta Catch ‘Em All (Or Just One)

“Dad! Dad! Look! It’s a Bulbasaur!” Jesse squealed, tugging on her father’s arm.

 

Before Harry could say anything to dissuade her, Jesse had snatched one of the Pokéballs off his belt and chucked it as hard as she could at the person wearing a Bulbasaur costume handing candy to kids in their yard. Her aim was spectacular for a five year old and Harry could only watch in horror as the ball smacked it’s target in the back of the head.

 

Harry had only agreed to take Jesse trick or treating because his ex-wife was sick. As much as he loved his daughter, his idea of fun was not putting on a costume and walking around in the dark surrounded by happy families. For Jesse’s sake, he’d dressed up as that forever child with the weird face lines from Pokémon to match Jessie’s Pikachu outfit, plastered an unconvincing smile on his face and ventured out into the night. It wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it would be, Jesse was so ecstatic, or at least until now.

 

The person she’d hit whirled around, clutching the back of their head. They didn’t look angry, just slightly annoyed, which made Harry breathe a sigh of relief.

 

“We don’t throw things at people, Jesse. Go apologize.”

 

Jesse had the presence of mind to look ashamed as she approached her unwitting victim. “Sorry I threw a Pokéball at you, mister. I thought you were a Bulbasaur.”

 

The man knelt and picked up the ball, handing it back to her. “That’s okay kiddo. You’ve got a good arm. I bet you’d be a really good trainer.”

 

Jesse beamed. “Is Bulbasaur your favorite?”

 

“Yeah. What’s yours?”

 

“Eevee.” Jesse said after thinking for a second. “But I like Pikachu too. And Plusle and Minun.”

 

“I like them too.” The man said, pointing at some cardboard cutouts of several Pokémon characters in Halloween costumes in his yard.

 

Jesse gasped in delight and darted away to look at them.

 

Harry approached the man. “I’m sorry about my daughter. She can be a little over enthusiastic sometimes.”

 

The man grinned at Harry. “It’s fine. I was like that too when I was a kid.” He looked Harry up and down. “You’re a good dad for matching with her. I’ve seen so many tonight that just came out in regular clothes.” 

 

“Thank you.” Harry managed his first real smile of the night. “I have to admit I’m not the biggest fan of Halloween or Pokémon, but seeing her happy is worth it.”

 

“Aw, that’s really sweet.”

 

Harry huffed our a laugh and glanced away to where Jesse was examining the decorations. “I suppose it is.”

 

“By the way, I’m Cisco. Cisco Ramon.”

 

“Harrison Wells.” Harry replied, shaking Cisco’s hand.

 

“Is your wife out with you tonight?” Cisco asked, flicking the hood of his costume off his head.

 

“No. I’m divorced.”

 

Cisco looked extremely embarrassed. “Oh. Sorry. I didn’t know.”

 

“It’s alright, you wouldn’t have.” Harry reassured him.

 

“Well sorry anyway. Again.” Cisco chuckled weakly and ran a hand through his hair. He cleared his throat and changed the subject. “Are you new in the neighborhood? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

 

“Yes, I am fairly new. I moved here about a month ago to be closer to Jesse’s school and my work.”

 

“What do you do?”

 

“I’m the owner of STAR Laboratories.”

 

Cisco looked astounded. “Wow, really? That’s awesome. I’m an engineer myself when I actually have a job.”

 

“Are you any good at engineering?”

 

“You kidding? I’m the best.”

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Who are you trying to convince, me or you?”

 

Cisco blushed. “Er… you?”

 

Harry couldn’t help smiling. “Send me your resume. If you’re as adept as you say I’d be glad to hire you.”

 

“Oh my god, thanks. That’s amazingly nice of you.”

 

“I figure I owe you for getting hit in the head with one of my Pokéballs.”

 

“If it didn’t happen we wouldn’t have met.” Cisco shrugged.

 

“True. That would certainly be a shame.” 

 

Cisco plucked a lollipop from the bowl he was holding, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. “Do you want anything?” He asked Harry, voice slightly muffled, shaking the bowl at him.

 

Harry shook his head. “Can’t say I’m too big a fan of sweets, either.”

 

Shrugging, Cisco sucked on the candy in his mouth. “Your loss.”

 

Harry watched him lick the lollipop. “The way you seem to be enjoying it, maybe it is.”

 

Cisco stared at him for a moment and then said, “Total shot in the dark and hopefully not too weird since you might be my boss at some point in the future but would you maybe want to go get a coffee sometime?”

 

Well that had come out of absolutely nowhere. Not that Harry was planning on complaining.

 

“Yes, I’d like that.”

 

“Great!” Cisco pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Harry to put his number in. Harry did so and gave it back. “I’ll call you, okay?”

 

Harry nodded. 

 

Jesse came scampering back to Harry’s side, still as cheerful as ever. “Your decorations are so cool mister!” She told Cisco.

 

“Thanks. And you can call me Cisco.”

 

“Okay. I’m Jesse.” She replied, jabbing herself in the chest with her thumb.

 

“Nice to meet you Jesse.”

 

“We should probably be moving on.” Harry said. As tempted as he was to remain in Cisco’s incredibly pleasant company, it was starting to get cold and it was nearing Jesse’s bedtime.

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Cisco asked, shaking the bowl of candy still in his hand.

 

Jessie’s eyes went wide and she held out her pumpkin shaped bucket. “Trick or treat!”

 

Cisco gave her a handful of candy as she bounced up and down on her toes. Giggling, she turned around and started skipping down the driveway. “Bye Mr. Cisco! Thank you!” Jesse shouted over her shoulder.

 

“Jesse, wait for me!” Harry called after her. He turned back to Cisco. “I’ll see you soon, then.”

 

“Yeah.” Cisco was blushing again. “See you.”

 

Harry jogged off after his daughter. He hadn’t really had a date since his ex-wife left him, but it seemed Cisco would be a perfect reintroduction into the world of romance. Maybe Halloween had some hidden benefits after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Something from me that's not smutty ColdFlashWave? A miracle, really.
> 
> I saw someone on Tumblr suggest a similar prompt (can't remember who) and thought it was cute and did something with it. This is way shorter and less fluffy than I originally intended so I might add another chapter or write a sequel.
> 
> Come talk Harrisco with me over at magnetohmy.tumblr.com


End file.
